Noche de bodas
by ricitos de menta
Summary: Al fin la boda había terminado, por primera vez, después de 7 años de relación, Harry y Ginny serían uno..


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto la trama.

Hola a todos!.. vengo con otro One-Shot, primera vez que escribo uno rated M.. así que espero que me cuenten qué tal quedó

Saludos a todos!

**~Pachi**

* * *

><p>La boda había acabado. Todo había sido excesivamente hermoso, desde la decoración, hasta los votos de los novios. Una vez que todos se hubieron ido, marido y mujer se fundieron en un tierno abrazo y así se desaparecieron hacia el lugar en que pasarían su noche de bodas.<p>

A pesar de que las horas habían pasado, que habían bailado hasta reventar sus pies, que ya ni el maquillaje ni el peinado aguantaban tantas emociones y muestras efusivas de cariño, para Harry su nueva y flamante esposa, Ginny, se veía simplemente bellísima.

- Cariño, dame un minuto, ¿sí? – Ginny intentaba separarse de su marido, quien no dejaba de besarla en el rostro, en el cuello, en los hombros…

- Ya no quiero más segundos, sólo quiero estar contigo – dijo Harry entre un beso y otro –. Llevamos siete años de relación y por fin esta noche seremos uno, no me pidas que espere más.

- Amor, te aseguro que valdrá la pena – la joven acariciaba al moreno con ternura, pero estaba decidida a tener "su minuto" –, pero si me quieres ayudar, ¿por qué no desabotonas mi vestido? No alcanzo mi espalda.

Poco a poco, entre más besos y caricias, Harry fue soltando uno a uno los botones que ajustaban el vestido a la figura de Ginny, y que llegaban justo hasta el lugar en que la espalda deja de llamarse como tal. Harry ya estaba empezando a quitar la prenda de los hombros de la chica, cuando ésta suavemente se separó y caminó decididamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

- Tranquilo, señor Potter, le juro que tardaré sólo un minuto – coquetamente lo miró por sobre el hombro justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Minutos más tarde, que para Harry parecieron horas, Ginny salió del baño con un sensual, pero inocente conjunto de lencería blanco. El chico se sentía extasiado al tener a esa bella mujer – _su_ mujer – frente a él, sabiendo que se entregarían el uno al otro esa noche por primera vez.

Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando, con una mirada cargada de amor hacia el otro. Esa noche sería perfecta. Una vez juntos, Harry acarició a Ginny con el dorso de su mano en el rostro y la abrazó con una ternura infinita. Ginny, por su parte, besó el pecho de su marido y comenzó a desabrochar su chaqueta.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se diera real cuenta de la situación, Harry se encontraba sólo con sus pantalones puestos, mientras que el resto de la ropa se hallaba desperdigada por todo el cuarto.

Abrazados caminaron hacia la cama, donde el chico se sentó y atrajo a su esposa para besarla con locura. Sirviéndose de la posición en que se encontraban, aprovechó de observar con detenimiento los pechos de la chica, que aún se encontraban cubiertos por su sostén de encaje. Lentamente acercó una mano para tocarlos, para sentirlos, para acariciarlos. Llevó sus dos manos a la espalda de Ginny y hábilmente soltó la prenda, la sacó y la lanzó lejos. Luego cogió ambos senos con sus manos y los presionó levemente, acercó su boca y los besó.

Ginny estaba en las nubes, disfrutaba cada contacto de la piel de ambos, mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de Harry con los ojos cerrados. Éste, por su parte, saboreaba el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, esos pechos, ese vientre plano, como si fueran frutas maduras y deliciosas.

Pronto la temperatura comenzó a aumentar. Harry se recostó en la cama y Ginny aprovechó esto para quitarle los pantalones, recostarse sobre él y besarlo en los labios, pero ya no de manera pausada y tierna, sino que con más urgencia. Urgencia que el chico comprendió de inmediato, pues comenzó a intensificar sus besos mientras agarraba el trasero de Ginny mientras ésta empezaba a moverse sobre él, al sentir un bulto firme que hacía presión sobre su bajo vientre.

Harry se giró, poniéndose sobre Ginny y comenzó a moverse, primero con suavidad y luego de forma más acuciosa, hasta acomodarse entre las piernas de su mujer.

Se besaron con pasión, con ímpetu durante unos minutos, mientras Harry acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Ginny, y ésta se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su marido. Lentamente el chico se acercó a las blancas bragas que la joven tenía aún puestas e introdujo su mano bajo ellas. Para Ginny fue como tocar las estrellas. Mientras con una mano acariciaba la humedad de la pelirroja, con la otra deslizaba la prenda que la separaba de la desnudez completa. La chica se dejó hacer, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados cada contacto en el lugar que, como acababa de decidir, era su centro de placer.

Por fin, después de siete años de relación, Harry pudo observar por completo a la mujer de sus sueños, mientras la seguía tocando, preparándola para el momento en que se unieran en un solo cuerpo. Decidió besar, lamer y saborear aquel cálido y húmedo lugar. Sin duda acertó al hacerlo, ya que su mujer casi se retorcía de placer.

Cuando el chico se acercó a sus labios nuevamente, Ginny aprovechó el momento para girar y quedar sobre él: era su turno de satisfacer a su marido.

Sentada a horcajadas como se encontraba, acarició y besó el pecho de Harry, mientras éste deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, sus piernas, sus nalgas y todo lo que tuviera al alcance de sus manos. Suavemente, Ginny cambió de posición y llevó sus manos a los bóxers de su marido, lo único que los mantenía en desigualdad de condiciones. Pudo observar con detención el bulto que se formaba bajo la prenda, y constató la firmeza del mismo al pasar su mano sobre la misma.

- Parece que aquí hay algo que está muy apretado y espera salir – la voz de Ginny era muy sensual a oídos de Harry.

Con delicadeza removió la prenda y la lanzó lejos. Una vez que lo hubo liberado, Ginny comenzó a acariciar el miembro del chico, primero suave y luego cada vez más rápido al ver las expresiones de Harry. Acercó su boca y lo comenzó a besar, a lamer, tal como si fuera un dulce; tal como Harry había hecho con ella.

Cuando el chico no resistió más la tentación, atrajo a Ginny hacia sí, y mientras la besaba se ubicó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, y comenzó a moverse. Sintió cómo su miembro entraba en el cuerpo de Ginny, y vio que ésta hacía una ligera mueca de dolor. Se detuvo.

- ¿Estás bien, te duele? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sólo fue una pequeña molestia, continúa – dijo completamente convencida.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera. Continuó moviéndose con suavidad, mirando siempre el rostro de su amada, por si notaba algún rechazo de su parte. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Ginny jadeaba completamente excitada y se abrazaba a Harry tanto con los brazos como con las piernas, por lo que el chico tomó confianza y aumentó la cadencia. Si pensaron que antes habían tocado el cielo con las caricias, estaban muy equivocados.

Luego de varios minutos, Ginny gritaba de placer y Harry sentía cómo aumentaba la presión del cuerpo de Ginny contra su miembro. Estaba llegando al clímax del placer.

- ¡Sigue, sigue, me llevas a las estrellas! – gritó Ginny.

- Vamos juntos, princesa, lleguemos juntos al cielo – Harry estaba a punto de terminar.

Luego de un par de embistes, ambos, al mismo tiempo, sintieron como si vieran fuegos artificiales. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, pensaron.

Se quedaron abrazados, besándose, mientras aún sentían esa maravilla dentro de sus cuerpos. Luego Harry se acostó a un lado de Ginny y la abrazó con ternura.

- Te amo, preciosa.

- Yo a ti, mi vida.

Mantuvieron esa posición durante unos minutos, mientras Harry acariciaba el cabello de su esposa y ésta besaba el pecho del chico.

- ¿Vamos de nuevo? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

- Está bien, pero esta vez – Ginny se movió un poco – yo voy arriba.

FIN


End file.
